


War of the Guardians

by KTMB



Series: Legends Unite [2]
Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Atlantis, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Gen, Guardians of Childhood - Freeform, Rise of the Gaurdians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTMB/pseuds/KTMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians have suffered there greatest loss. Now the earth is falling to Shadow. Can Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel pull together as a team? Or is it all for naught? And where had Sophie disappeared to? As darkness rises the dangers are even more prominent, and failure is not an option. Along the way you will meet new guardians. A new friend and an ancient enemy. Dive deeper into there stories, and discover the truth about there past and powers.<br/>The battle has Begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Prologue

Strength. How long ago had he found it failing him? Too long. He had imprisoned the Guardians, killed one, but there were others. Others that still needed to be dealt with. And that child. The child that still believe. Why couldn’t he find her? Why couldn’t he trace her? It was ridiculous being trapped within this weak body. It had served him well for hundreds of years. But it was fighting him more and more as he drew closer to his goal. Communicating had been one step closer. But it also was one step behind, because he had opened him self up Kozmotis’s thoughts. His loud thoughts.

_You chose me Shadow. You should have known you couldn’t hold me back forever._

“Shut up!” of course he knew he couldn’t hold him back forever. That wasn’t the plan. He had first taken over this body he had no choice. Mani had weakened him, and this man was his only ticket to surviving. But he couldn’t have full power. He could shift others to his will, bend with the shadows, but he couldn’t gain real control. Of course defeating Mani had helped. A little. But he still was too weak. He still needed a body. If only there was a way to heal him self.

_There isn’t, you might as well give up._

He ignored the voice and looked at Norths quiet workshop. Jokul had returned, proud of his work. But he wanted Jack to kill for himself. He was furious. Jokul didn’t care, he had his staff back, he had his power. But the boogie man did. He cared. Not that he could do much in his currant state. If only there was a way to heal him self. To bring himself back his own body. Then he would have the power. His mind flicked back to memories. He could tell if they were Kozmotis’s or his. About a girl, with healing hair. Suddenly Rapunzel’s face made a match. He smiled.

_No! I won’t let you!_

“Quiet Kozmotis! You have no power over me.” He smiled again. Finally, a chance at power. All he had to do was find that girl.


	3. Part 1

WARNING:

If you have not read the book Fall of the Guardians I seriously insist you do before you read anymore. Or the next few chapters will be rather shocking. You've been warned.

* * *

 

Last time in Fall of the Guardians Jack Frost had been sent to search for 3 different Guardians from two different times. The sacrifice he paid has left the team broken. Now they must pull together before Shadow takes over. But who is Shadow? And where has Sophie gone?


	4. Chapter 1

_“Will they ever believe in me Jack?”_ \-- Fall of the Guardians— **Rapunzel**

* * *

It was morning. The sun peeking over the edges of Burgess, illuminating everything in its golden glow. Orange and pink clouds filled the sky, and birds tweeted in the trees. The trees had lost all its leaves, there grey branches looking like solid gold. It was Saturday, not a human was up in bed. Not a person stirred. Everyone wanted nothing more then to sleep in there warm beds. Snow sprinkled on the ground sparkled and the earth breathed a fresh breath of a new day.

It was such a beautiful quiet day, that it was hard to believe that by the lake sat two spirits. Two souls, in mourning. It had been, possibly the hardest night for them of there entire lives. A night they wished to forget. A night they relived in there minds, over and over again. The night, when the impossible happened. A Guardians death. It shouldn’t have happened, especially to him. Never to him, and as Rapunzel place his blue hoodie over his grave stone, careful not to cover the silhouette so carefully carved into the stone of the cliff, she realized the cold hard truth.

It was all her fault.

She couldn’t ignore the blood that stained the right of Jacks jacket. Nor could she ignore the harsh rips along the sleeves, or the lack of frost that used to line the edges of his hoodie like ribbon. She placed a pale palm on the silhouette, brushing it over his carving. Below the words carved under were clear, even in the early morning.

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_Died a Friend_

_Brother_

_And Hero_

_1695-2016_

How had she known his age? Had Man in Moon placed it in her mind? Or was it her imagination. He was alive so long, but from what he told her, he didn’t live until 2012. She wanted to cry, but there was nothing left in her to do so. She had spent almost all night, curled up on the ice. The wind pulling at her clothes, crying into his hoodie. Hiccup had tried once to comfort her, but she had snapped on him. “Leave me alone!” she had shouted. He did.

Rapunzel didn’t want comfort, she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t want to hear anyone say it was going to okay or that she would be fine. She didn’t want hear them say I’m sorry. Or I understand. She wanted to alone. To crawl into a hole and never come out. Never see light, hear sound, to feel or understand again.

The only thing that kept her from doing that was Jacks last words. _Find them, and protect Sophie. Protect the children._ She blinked back pain that filled her chest. _If you don’t …Then Shadows already won._ She squeezed her hand into a fist over Jacks memorial. But she couldn’t leave, not without putting something here to remember Jack. It was hard; she never wanted to use her powers again. But she wanted something special for Jack. Something simple, but permanent. So everyone would know what he had done.

Next to her she saw Hiccup kneel by the memorial. His eyes were glazed as he placed his hand over Rapunzels. He closed his eyes and began to speak. It was strange, the way he talked. It almost sounded made up.

 _“_ _Lo , Það svo ég föður minn_

_Lo , það þannig að ég sé móðir mín og systur mínar og bræður mínir_

_Sjá, það sem ég geri sjá línu af fólki mínu aftur að upphafi_

_Lo , Þeir kalla mig svo_

_Þeir bjóða mér að taka minn stað meðal þeirra, íhvolf sal Valhallar_

_Þar hugrakkur mun lifa að eilífu_ _.”_

He looked at Jack silhouette he didn’t smiled but something about the way he looked. Almost as if he was at peace. He looked at her, his green eyes looked clouded and sad. “We can not stay here forever.” He whispered, “We have a mission. The best way to honor Jacks memory and honor Jacks legacy is to finish what he started. To become Guardians.” He let go her hand, and rose from the spot. He looked at Jacks jacket then turned away.

Rapunzel jumped to her feet. “How could you know what’s best for Jack!”

Hiccup didn’t turn to her, his shoulders slumped, “Because that is what he asked for.” He whispered.

“You hardly knew him!” she countered.

Hiccup swirled to her, his green eyes enraged, “And you knew him much better then I?” he spat, “Then tell me. Would Jack like us to sit here and mourn and cry and lie here waiting for Shadow to come. Or would he rather us fight, to stand up, and live like he did.” He narrowed his eyes.

Rapunzel couldn’t answer. She dropped her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, and she looked to Jacks silhouette. She frowned, “What were you saying?”

“What?” Hiccup said, still sounding furious.

“At his memorial.” Rapunzel said, not trusting herself to look at it again.

He frowned, “It’s an ancient Viking prayer for a lost family member. More of a song really. But I can’t sing.” He looked down, “It translates into:

_Lo, There so I see my Father_

_Lo, there so I see my Mother and my Sisters and my Brothers_

_Lo, There I do see the line of my people back to the beginning_

_Lo, They so call me_

_They bid me to take my place among them in the hollowed hall of Valhalla_

_Where the brave shall live forever.”_

He stopped and looked at her, “I sung it for my fathers funeral.” He whispered. “13 years ago. Or what seems like 13 years.” He looked away. “I miss Jack; he was like a brother to me. Even though I hardly knew him I thought we could have been close friends. You are not the only one who mourns his death.” He looked away. “You are never going to be alone in this. Maybe when this is over we can mourn properly. As he wanted. But for now we must do what he wishes and honor him by being brave.”

Rapunzel didn’t know what to say but, “Your right.” And she wondered if he had heard her whisper it. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll be alright.” He whispered. “We’ll make it though this. I promise.”

She swallowed back the sob that was rising in her throat. She didn’t trust her voice, so she nodded and looked to Merida.

 _I hear something._ Hiccup stood up straight at hearing the voice of Toothless in his head. _Someone is watching us Hiccup._ Hiccup swirled to the trees. He could see four shadowed figures. Hiccup turned into a dragon, arching his back and spreading his wings over Rapunzel protectively. “Show yourself.”

A hand raised from an hooded figure, “We mean no harm.” Said a female voice in a thick Russian accent. “Enemies, we are not.”

“That remains to be seen.” Hiccup said. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

Another voice answered, younger, maybe a boys voice. “We’ve come to pay our condolences and deliver a message from Tsar Lunar.”

“We don’t know any Tsar Lunar.” Rapunzel pulled out her paint brush feeling it begin to warm up in hand.

Another voice answered, a young female voice, “Perhaps you know him by a different name.” said the voice, “Man in Moon?”

Hiccup blinked, he looked at Rapunzel. She looked back him. His body melted back into his original form. Brown mussy hair, pale skin, a chin speckled with the beginning of a beard. He scales changed into leather armor, with strong shoulder pads and long belted straps. He crossed his arms. “Who are you?”

The four figures stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

When the portal had suddenly opened a couple of hours ago in the middle of the city, Sophie was surprised that no one noticed. The city was a move with people getting ready for Thanksgiving that night though, so she supposed they were too busy to care. She had no clue where she was, or how she was going to get back home. Picking up the globe that had landed on the other side (as always) of the portal she tried herself to make it work. She was only 5 when she first held it in her hands, she could still remember being in the warren with Bunny.

But that was a long time ago. Now she was 10, three years older then her brother was when he met the Guardians, and she was going to be eleven in a couple of days.

She looked a round where she stood, on the edge of an ally.  It was too warm her for her. Her blond hair stuck to her neck with the heat. She unzipped her jacket and placed it on the side. She didn’t know how long she could be here, and she didn’t think carrying it around would be wise. She was still too warm, even in just the afghan and pale green t-shirt. She unbuttoned the pastel striped afghan and tied it around her waste. Instantly she felt cooler.

She sat on the ground in the ally, leaning against the wall near a pile of what looked like old machines. She rolled around the snow globe in her hand, rubbing her hand over the red and gold top and peering into the crystal clear center. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then whispered into it, “Jack Frost’s Lake.” She waited for it to glow. But it didn’t. She shook it, but it still didn’t change. Why wasn’t it working? It worked to get her here. But it wasn’t now. She looked up from the ally, but she couldn’t see the Man in Moon Jack had been so keen on.

Man in Moon, according to what she heard was the one who made the Guardians. Who chose them, and brought them to this world to help children like her, that believes. So where was he? And why wasn’t he helping? Why wasn’t the globe working? Then it hit her.

How weak Jack looked. How sickly. He had looked so different that she could hardly recognize him when she saw him. His white hair had stuck to his head with beads of sweat rolling down his brow. His skin was a sickly sort of greyish yellow. His cheek bones stuck out more then usual. And his eyes looked so gray, not the beautiful shade of joyful blue. He had hardly been able to stand let alone fight. Yet he had still stood there, protecting her; a steely sort of determination in those sunken eyes. So why had he tried to protect her? _You’re the last light._

The last light.

She was the last child to believe. Jack was trying to protect her because he was the only one who could. Because she was the only one left that believed. She dropped her head into her hands. That’s why the globe didn’t work. She was the only left to believe. Without enough children to believe there powers were gone. Useless. Then something else hit her. Making her sit stark straight. Jack hadn’t come through the portal! Jack hadn’t come through with her. He was still with that Jokul! He was in danger.

“I have to get back!” she screamed. She heard a growl and turned.

* * *

The first figure to step out looked like an old woman. Her hair was white and long, and rolled over her shoulders and down to about mid back. She wore a red robe, lined with brown fur with a large silk belt around her waste, edged with gold. A thick pair of boots were on her feet. Her lips curled into a friendly smile and her brown eyes sparkled kindly. Under normal times they all would have assumed she was quiet pretty even at this age, which may have been 70. But a cut was on her cheek and her robe was covered in dirt and ripped in many spot. She leaned on a sword that had been dented beyond point of repair and she walked with a heavy limp.

The second was a girl, maybe 13, maybe fourteen. Her eyes were blue and her hair, which fell in thick curls over shoulder was a dark brown. She wore a brown dress lined in a pale pink and a brown pair of baggy pants tucked into boots. She held no weapon but walked besides a huge yellow goose who watched them with beady black eyes. She and the goose were both covered in dirt, and even some blood. The girl didn’t even smile as she brushed the goose’s feathers with her dirty hand.

Next to her stepped out a boy. He had white, curly, hair that glowed slightly as if having its own light, his face was near the same color. Glowing just as bright as the rest of him. In fact, the only part of him that didn’t seem to glow was his grey jacket lined around the collar with large glowing white beads. He held in his hand a crooked staff with a stone at the top, the stone glowed just like the rest of him. His eyes weren’t grey, they were silver, shining and sparkling. He had a weak smile on his face, like he was trying hard to be happy but couldn’t manage it altogether. He leaned on his staff, although it didn’t see so much from weakness as it was from laziness. “Howdy.” He said, saluting the three others with two fingers. “My name is Nightlight, I’m the Guardian of Innocence.”

The lady with white hair said, “My name is Holly St. North. I am Guardian of Kindness; known as the Mrs. Clause to the children.” She said in her broken English.

“And I am Katherine.” The brown haired girl bowed slightly, her goose following suit. “Also known as Mother Goose, Guardian of Creativity.”

The fourth shadow who was standing just out of sight so that you could not make out any details remained silent. He or she hadn’t moved at all. Hiccup couldn’t help but wonder who it was, but he was shaken from his curiosity by Rapunzel.

“Guardians?” Rapunzel said, “But I thought they were all gone.”

“They are.” Holly said, “For the most part. But we can not explain here. We came to give our sympathies first. Then we must go to the safe house.” She walked up to them, but Hiccup stepped up to her.

“We don’t know you. How do we know you’re not tricking us?” Hiccup said, “Jack was the last Guardian, and from what I can see you haven’t earned our Trust yet.”

Holly smiled, “Ahhhh, Guardian of Trust.” Hiccup blinked and stepped back stunned. Holly turned to Rapunzel; she looked her up and down, from her blond hair to her grey eyes. They weren’t always grey, but they hadn’t been anything else since last night. “Guardian of Imagination.” She said.

“How could you know that?” Hiccup said.

“We already told you.” Katherine said, walking up to them, “We’re Guardians.”

Just then the Guardian who had remained silent up to this point pushed past the three others and into the moon light.

She was shorter then the others. Her skin was white and covered in freckles, with short red held back by a feathered clip. Her eyes were blue and looked like they glowed with an inner blue flame like the will o’ wisps that Hiccup had seen not so long ago. She wore a shirt that showed her pale stomach and a short skirt along with a pair of sandles. Around her waste was a chocolate brown belt made of leather clasped by a circle with a symbol on it Hiccup couldn’t quite make out. It held a quiver full of gold arrows and a bow edged in gold was over her shoulder. But the most amazing thing was she had wings. They weren’t huge, but they were as white as pearls and shimmered in the moonlight like nothing he has ever seen. She looked familiar, everything from the way she stared to the curve of her face seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it.

But she wasn’t looking at him. Her gaze went passed them and to the cliff where Jacks face was carved into the stone. She pushed passed them, her eyes tearing up as she got closer. “So it’s true?” she looked at them, “He really did…” she couldn’t finish the sentence. Rapunzel crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders as though to keep back the cold.

“The greatest sacrifice a Guardian could make.” Nightlights eyes actually saddened, and the unnatural glow surrounding him subsided. “He died saving a single child, and in doing so, saved us.” She fell on her knees before the carving. Tears poured down her cheek, smearing the dirt layered on her delicate skin. Nightlight sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He let her cry on him while she sat with him.

Hiccup stared at her for a moment, and his eyes widened. “Merida!” he said his voice cracking as he said it.

The red head didn’t say anything for a long time. Then she turned to him, her fiery blue eyes looking far more sorrowful then he remembered. “You remember me…” she said.

It was all she said. But Hiccup felt like he was hit with a brick. He stumbled back and Rapunzel stared, her hand on her mouth. She looked to Hiccup.

“I don’t understand.” Hiccup stuttered, “We…Merida…”

Merida looked away again and back at Jack Frosts jacket. “It’s a long story.”

 Nightlight was trying to help her stand.

“We must go to the safe house.” Katherine said, she wiped her eyes. No one had realized she had been crying. “It’s not safe here anymore. Can you turn back into a dragon Hiccup? I’m afraid that Nightlight and Holly can not travel on their own. I can carry Rapunzel and Merida can fly.”

 Hiccup was still staring at Merida but he nodded. Merida would not meet his eyes. “I think we had better go.” He said.


	5. Chapter 2

_"I was told one time, by some one I really cared about, that as chief I must put others first. Some times that takes sacrifice.”_ – Fall of the Guardians— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

“Hiro!” Hiro jumped at the teachers voice and sat up straight in his the lecture hall. “Are you even paying any attention?” Hiro ran a hand through his hair and tried hard to hold back a yawn as he answered.

“Yes Mr. Mortimer.”

Mr. Mortimer let out a breath.  “Then perhaps you could finish the chemical combination for us?” Said the teacher crossing his arms.

Hiro placed his chin in his hand at his desk, “Isn’t that more of Honey’s forte.” He pointed out the brown/blond haired girl sitting down a few desks away. Some people in class laughed. Even GoGo in the back.

“I’m aware that Ms. Lemon is very good with Chemistry Concoctions. But I didn’t ask her.” Mr. Mortimer turned back to Hiro his arms still crossed. “It would be a shame if our School Genius can’t answer the question.” He pushed.

Hiro sighed, “Reverse phycology Mr. Mortimer, I didn’t think you would sink as low as to try a simple trick like that on me.” Hiro smiled smugly, “But since you asked so politely I think I’ll give it a shot Mr. Mortimer.” He got up and walked to hologram board. The school was equipped with the latest holographic and technologically advanced machines for students to learn off of. As the youngest student in the school at only fifteen he was still the smartest and had managed to figure every machine in the entire college as well as fix a few bugs. Making him the college prodigy. He ran his hand over the hologram, trying to choose where to start. Holographic chemicals all a different color projected on the board. As he well knew the board worked by touch. As he mixed the different chemicals together like he had learned from Honey no more and no less then 8 months ago. A few seconds later he looked at the ingredients and frowned at the teacher, “One of the chemicals is missing from the list.”

“What?” Mr. Mortimer frowned.

“One of the chemicals in the list.” Hiro pointed to a blank spot on the left corner. “Missing, is the cataloging chip malfunctioning?” he asked.

Mr. Mortimer looked at where Hiro pointed, “No, it shouldn’t be.” He stared at the blank spot. “That makes no sense.”

Hiro put his chin in his hand as he stared at the screen. “Hold on for a second.” He played with the holographic board a second and the final ingredient popped up. In a file titled grocery list. The entire class burst into laughter. Hiro turned to the teacher, “A little hungry for Francium Mr. Mortimer?” Hiro smiled smugly.

“I don’t understand how that—“

“Doesn’t matter.” Hiro said before he could finish. He added the chemical back to its list and turned back to Mr. Mortimer. “There, can I take my seat now.”

Mr. Mortimer sighed, “Yes, Hiro, you may sit down.” Hiro made it back to his seat and yawned again.

Wasabi who sat right next to him whispered, “Tired Hiro?”

“A little.” Hiro answered low enough that the teacher could hear them. “It was a long night, some really stupid robbers tried to break into a hotel down the street. Then Baymax II’s battery got low. And don’t get me started on my Hero suit.” He yawned again. “I think I was up until 3 in the morning.”

“Why didn’t call for us.” Wasabi asked.

“It was midnight, and I didn’t want to bother you guys. You spent the entire day before helping me. Remember?” he sighed. “It wouldn’t be so bad, but it seems like most of the alarms going off are for nothing important. I stopped the robbery in less the 30 minutes, and that was with just Baymax.”

Wasabi chuckled, “Are you saying that you want trouble?”

“No. I’m saying—“

“Mr. Hamada.” Mr. Mortimer said, “If you have something to say, why you don’t say it to the whole class.”

“Sorry Mr. Mortimer.” Hiro mumbled. He sat up and was quiet again. Satisfied Mr. Mortimer continued his lecture. “It’s just that…” Hiro whispered lower this time, “Nothings happening. I’m bored. I haven’t had anything to fix. I can’t figure out anything new to invent.”

“Or you’re just afraid to.” Wasabi said. Hiro turned to the large black man. His dreadlocks stuck up on his head. Possible the only part of his out fit that seemed to be out of place.

Hiro didn’t answer.

“Look I know your last invention didn’t go the way you planned.” Didn’t go the way planned was an understatement. Not only did the scientist he admired the most steal it from him, but he had nearly killed him and his friends with it. Not to mention practically murdered his brother. “But you can’t let that stop those creative juices of yours.” He smiled and sat back in his chair. The bell rang for the end of class. Hiro got up from his desk, grabbing his holographic pad and folding it to go in pocket.

“It’s not just that its—“ He bit his lip as he followed Wasabi. The rest of the crew was beginning to follow him too. Honey threw her purse over her shoulder and ran to catch up, while GoGo skidded to a stop next to them. All they needed was Fred and the team was complete, but Fred was just a mascot. He couldn’t care less about class.

“Whoa, Hiro, you’re not still having Nightmares are you?” Honey said before he could finish. She stepped in front of him. Honey was 5’9”, but when she was in her pink platform heals she was closer to 6’4”. Hiro often wondered how she didn’t fall over. “Hiro, it’s been over a year, you’re almost 16.”

Hiro knew that Tadashi’s death was over a year ago. He thought he had gotten over the Nightmares and stuff after his first adventure with his friends against Callahan. After un masking him they put him in prison Hiro had felt like he had finally avenged his brother. The Nightmares stopped, he built Baymax II and was even working on making more of them for helping around in hospitals and homes all over the world. But the last couple of weeks he had the worst nightmares almost every night. Reliving over and over again his brother’s death. Some of the nightmares were twisted and dark, others were as clear as day. But all of them were frightening. He would often wake up in the middle of the night, put on his suit and have Baymax take him on a fly around the city to get his mind off of things.

Hiro ran a hand through his mussy black hair. “I know Honey, I just… I don’t know.” He sighed.

She frowned, “Maybe I can send of some tea. Good herbal tea can often help with nightmares, helps me when I—“ she stopped before she could finish.

But Hiro caught it, “You’ve been having Nightmares too. Haven’t you.”

Her shoulders slumped. Honey had really like Tadashi. More then anyone could possible know. And she had never even told him. Now she felt responsible for Hiro in some ways. Like she should be his older sister. But right now he was beginning to notice how all his friends looked. Tired and sad. “Have you all been having Nightmares?”

“Not terrible ones.” Wasabi said before anyone else could speak up. “And not often either.”

Hiro frowned and crossed his arms. “You guys are fine telling me to get sleep, when none of you are getting any either.”

“Hiro.” Honey began.

“I think I’m going to walk home today.” Hiro said, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. He pulled up the hood, “See you Monday.” He said and walked out of the school. As much as he enjoyed being in class, and talking with his friend he also enjoyed his aunts restaurant and being alone. Sometimes he just needed to think, and the best way to do that was to get away. The last thing he needed was for his friends to remind him of the past. He heard a rumble and looked up. Rain. Figures. He pulled his hoodie around him tighter and walking down the sidewalk. Fransantokyo was a buzzing city of a couple hundred thousand people. He had lived here his whole life and new the ins and outs of every block, ally and street. There wasn’t one person he hadn’t seen in his years living in Fransantokyo. It was his home.

Rain cleaned the street of most of the filth but it also soaked poor Hiro as he tried to run home. That was when he heard the scream. He swirled around to see a blond haired girl in an pastel striped afghan running up to him. Her blond hair was plastered over her wild eyes as she ran down the street. She slipped once, managed to gain balance again as she turned the corner. Hiro blinked confused. Who was she running from? Then she saw the shadow of what must have been a dog. At least that was what it looked like at first. But the beast that came into the city lights was far more frightening. It had a dog like shape, but it was completely white and huge chunks of what looked like crystal from a distance poked from its shoulder blades and paws like claws.

It lost its balance on the street and slammed its side into car. The girl tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard. The creature shook its head and turned to her. Huge teeth stuck from it’s jaw and it let out a howl that shook the glass in all the buildings. Two more of the creatures appeared next it, growling fiercely. The girl got up, rain dripping into her eyes. She turned, and watched the creatures step closer. She let out another scream. No body turned to her.

Hiro frowned, did no one notice this but him? She backed away, scooting across the ground, dirt and water staining her clothes. Hiro scowled, figures. He ran over, his sneakers making loud sound on the wet concrete. He helped her stand. She turned to him; he shouted something into the thunder, “Follow me!” Then began to drag her away. The first of the creatures let out a howl of frustration and ran after them. The other two ran after the first. Hiro pressed a button on his wrist watch. “Baymax; emergency procedures.”

No answer. He turned to make sure the girl was following him. She was. But she looked tired and was constantly stumbling. He needed more time. He pressed a few more buttons and grabbed her arm. “This way.” He shouted and she was dragged to the left, down an ally. He checked his watch, a small beep turned up on its face, feature a map of Fransantokyo and a small green light representing where he was. He heard the girl pant behind him. He touched a few more buttons. “Come on, where are—“

There was a boom and he jumped back. One of the creatures popped up in front of him. It’s blue eyes glowed, it growled, revealing it’s hideous fangs. He swirled around. The two others were behind him and her. “We’re trapped!” she squealed! One of the creatures stepped closer, its breath was freezing on Hiro’s cheek. And it’s fur didn’t look like fur, it looked like…snow? What were these things?! He reached into the pocket of his jacket. A small pole expanded and he swung it at the creature.

“Back!” He shouted swinging the pole, “I said back!” the creature snapped its jaws over the pole, breaking it in half. “Okay.” He said. The hound swung its claws; Hiro pushed the girl back out of the way. He let out a shout of pain as the icy claws dug into him. A chunk of ice broke off in his arm. He looked at the small piece.

He heard a loud beep above him and looked up. Some thing was landing in front of them, in-between the larger beast and them.

“Baymax!” he shouted, he almost laughed with relief.

 _“I came when I heard a call of distress.”_ It said, turning to Hiro. It was dressed in a full purple and red suit, equipped with flame boosters, and a helmet. The girl looked a little startled but not completely. Which was odd. Mostly people would be shocked to see a giant purple and red robot suddenly flying into an ally. The creatures didn’t seem surprised either. They just growled at him like they had at Hiro. Hiro backed away.

“Stop those things.” Hiro pointed. Baymax turned to each of them. He put up his fist and pointed at each of them. Both the fists shot out of the arm slamming into the creatures with a huge explosion. One of them let out a whine, before exploding into snowflakes. Hiro wanted cheer, but the creatures were reforming and there was no time. “Get us out of here Baymax.” He grabbed the girls hand.

Baymax wrapped an arm around Hiro and the girl. _“For safety’s sake, please do not let go until I have come to a complete stop.”_ A roar came drowning out the rest of his speech as they took off into the air. The girl didn’t scream as she wrapped her arm around Baymax’s arm as they were lifted into the air. They shot up high, but not too high with the rain. Lightening flashed and Hiro knew the dangers of electricity probably better then anyone. He turned to Baymax without looking down.

“Home.” He said. Baymax turned left and began to fly to their apartment. He was fast, and the girl clinged to the robot with ease. She didn’t look the least bit surprised that she was flying, or worried for that matter. She looked a little upset though and wet. Hiro wished he had his suit. It could protect him from the rain and help him stick to Baymax II better. But beggars can’t be choosers. The ride was relatively silent until they landed in front of his Aunts restaurant which doubled as an apartment. He could see his Aunt inside making food, too busy to notice the three of them. But Hiro didn’t want to take any chances. She was already worried about him enough. Walking through the door with a soaking wet shaking girl was probably not the best idea.

“Maybe you should land on the roof.” He told Baymax. He obeyed, firing himself up again and landing on the roof. He let them go, the blond girl collapsing to the ground. Hiro let out a breath of relief. “Well that worked out better then I thought.” He looked at his watch, and wiped his face of the rain so he could see better. “Could have been there a bit faster though.” He turned to face her “Who are you? And what were those things?”

She shook all over, “My name is S-S-Sophie.” She said shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, “I don’t k-know w-w-what those things w-were.”

“We should probably get you inside.” Hiro said. “You can explain everything in there.”

 _“I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.”_ Baymax said.

Hiro turned back to his soaked partner, “Oh, sorry Baymax, I am satisfied with my—“

Thump. Hiro turned back around. Sophie lay on the ground, her blond hair every where, her eyes closed. Hiro knelt by her in the rain. He frowned as he looked her up and down. “Actually Baymax. I may need a little more of your help.”

Baymax leaned over his shoulder, _“Patient Unconscious.”_


	6. Chapter 3

_“Yah, because if you keep talking like that I may have to clean my ears out with soap.”_ —Fall of the Guardians— **Jackson Overland Frost**

* * *

They had flown over the sea for hours. The cold sea wind pulled Merida left and right as though fighting with the south wind that was so kind to her…or at least somewhat kind to her.

Merida hated the cold and the icy wind tearing at her skin was more then she could handle. On top of that the South wind was being painfully annoying, pulling her back and forth and then throwing her up too high. Then as though it was the funniest thing in the world he just dropped her before picking her up again. Indeed, the wind was seriously annoying her. She was having a horrible time keeping up. It didn’t help when the north wind kept pulling at her too.

She was getting tired, her wings sluggish with each flap. She couldn’t imagine having to carry two people while flying for a straight 18 hours. It had been a long time since they landed on the ground and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever get to the safe house.

But the worst part of all was definitely Hiccups stares. Even as a dragon he still had the ultimate Hiccup stare. Something she could remember from the hundreds of years before when they first met. She could never get over it. He wanted answers, he wanted to know about her, he wanted to know what happened to her. And she didn’t want to tell him. Not right now. Not after hundreds of years of being alone.

She couldn’t explain even if she wanted to. She couldn’t explain the years of waiting for Jack and he to arrive. She couldn’t explain being a Guardian for a short time before she was banished because she stopped believing in her center. How could she explain the nights spent yelling at the moon, or the years she spent wishing she could die because she wasn’t sure she would see them ever again? No. She couldn’t explain. Why bother. She flapped her wings feeling them begin to groan in protest.

Her mind drifted to ancient memories, of her mother, her brothers, all of them together working. She was so happy then. She passed away from old age years later. 70 years old, she had no husband, no kids, but she had been happy. The one thing she wished was to see Hiccup and Jack again. Hiccup had gone home soon after the treaty had been signed. A treaty that would last decades. And she never knew what happened to Jack, only that he went back to the future. She couldn’t tell you what time or year.

So when Man in Moon brought her back from the earth as her Cupid, she couldn’t help but wish that she could see them again. Finding out that Jack was dead...

She couldn’t think about that, so she turned her attention to the mountains. But a blizzard was hitting and it was getting harder to see. The wind was louder this time. Cold screams into the night air. The south wind sounded close to giving up and just dropping Merida. “Please don’t, please.” She whispered. It seemed to debate for a moment before finally deciding to grant her wish and soldier on through the cold. _We of the south wind do not get along with them of the north. We are of two spirits._ She was surprised she was able to make out there words. “Do you know where we are going?” she asked it.

_No, and yes. We have never dared traveled to this height and can hardly keep up. There sorrow makes things all the more difficult._

“What is the wind sad about?” Merida asked.

It was as though the North wind had enhanced the sound for her. Now the cold north winds voice could be heard clearly but there voice wasn’t thick like the south wind. It was light like a song. _Where is he? Where did he go? The boy that made the ice and snow._ They sung it in high tones, but it was clear the sadness in there voice.

Merida’s heart sunk. Could it be possible even the wind could miss him?

* * *

Hiccup wasn’t sure what to think. So many questions filled his mind. Why had Father Time and Mother Earth not send them after Jack was one of them? Father Earth and Mother Time, according to what he remembered from what he was told, had sent Jack to find all three of them. To make them a team. Jack job was simple and complicated all at the same time. Find three new Guardians, bring them back.Hiccup had hardly known much more other then the Guardians protected the children of the world. And that Jack must lead them together if they were ever to defeat Pitch and who knew what else. But if Jack was meant to find them, didn’t that mean he was meant to lead them? So why did Father Time and Mother Earth let him die. It was Rapunzel’s fault in the first place. Shouldn’t they have left her?

Something else had come to mind as well. Was Pitch the one who had murdered Jack? They hadn’t seen Pitch, or anyone else, and that spear prodding from his chest didn’t seem like sand. But was it Pitch? It had to be. Who else would have killed Jack like that? Who else was so cold blooded as to let him bleed to death? No one but Pitch Black.

_Your anger is getting to you Hiccup. Please calm down or we won’t be able to fly properly._

_I’m sorry Toothless._ He said back to the dragon in his thoughts.

_I understand you want revenge, but blame and anger will not help._

_I just don’t know what to do…Jack was my friend._

_And nothing will bring him back, but you had said it right to Rapunzel earlier. Follow your own advice._

_I always wondered what it would be like to talk to you_ , Hiccup let out a sigh.

 _Now you know,_ he could almost see Toothless’s grin, and smiled himself forgetting for a second that no one could hear him but him. He flapped beside the giant goose that looked at him with beady eyes. He was beginning to notice how tired he really was and was wondering when they were going to land. “Where are we going!” he called, his voice sounding strange to him. Unrealistic. He ignored it the best he could and waited for an answer.

Katherine turned to him from the back of her goose, “We’re almost there, but I’m going to warn you.” She said turning back to the direction they were flying, “The entrance may be a little…jarring.”

“Jarring?” Hiccup called.

_What does she mean by Jarring?_

_I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?_ Hiccup answered Toothless spitefully _._ Toothless sounded a little frustrated by that answer judging from the growl that filled his head. He ignored it and turned back to flying. Up ahead he saw something, a swirl on the surface of the sea. He almost stopped flapping his wings making Nightlight and Holly tense. He could feel fear fill his chest, and his dragon spine began to heat up. He tried to ignore the feeling, but he couldn’t shake it, and Toothless shouted in his head all kinds of protests that he tried to block out. The swirling grew bigger as they drew closer and what looked like a storm began to appear above it, as black as night. Lightening flashed in the clouds, tracing blue lines. Merida dropped next to Hiccup, stopping just before she hit his wings and looked at him. Her hair had never looked more wild, “What the heck is that!” she shouted.

The wind had increased making it nearly impossible for him and her to fly. Her hair got fire, but the wind blew it out almost as quickly as it lit. Hiccup struggled against the wind, and now the rain that pelted him like stones. He squinted to see Katherine through the rain and Rapunzel who was holding onto the goose with all her might, her eyes closed. Katherine’s hair was plastered to her face, and Rapunzel’s wet hair ran behind her in long strands. Katherine turned to him, shouting something, but the wind tore her voice away.

Rapunzel didn’t look happy though from what she said. Holly shouted from on top of Hiccup, “That’s it!” he turned to her.

“What’s it?” he shouted. She pointed to the swirling black waters, pulsing with electricity. “THAT!” he shouted, “You mean the swirling vortex of doom!?”

“That’s the one!” she shouted, the wind pulled Hiccup up to the left.

“No way!” he shouted, spitting the salty water that filled his mouth. If they went toward that thing they’d drown. There was no doubt. He had seen entire fleets of ships get destroyed by whirlpools. A dragon a goose and a few guardians would easily never come out of that. Not in one piece at least. Katherine seemed not in the least afraid, she waved to them, with Rapunzel staring wide eyed then dove into the waters. “Rapunzel!” he shouted.

“Just dive into the waters!” Holly said from his back.

“Your crazy!” he shouted back, trying to back away with his wings, but the storm pushed him closer.

“Listen, Mother Nature is buying us some time, her storm is covering the entrance, if you don’t dive now, we may never get there!” she shouted.

“We’re going to die!” Hiccup said, Toothless seemed to agree. His shouts in his head were so loud now that he couldn’t ignore them anymore.

“You’ve done worse then this, Hiccup the third!” she shouted, “You have to trust me! You’ll be okay!”

Hiccup saw the pull where Rapunzel had vanished. He felt Nightlight and Holly on his back confidently holding on. He reached to Toothless, _We’re going to do it bud, you ready?_

Silence at first, then a confident, _very well_. Hiccup closed his eyes, said a prayer to Odin, and then folded his wings diving into the water. The first thing he was aware of was the salt water filling his lungs and the water pressing against him. Holly and Nightlight must have fallen off, he couldn’t feel them anymore. Unable to hold his dragon form anymore his body slipped into its human form almost as though forced into it. In human form it was much worse. He pushed back and forth. He struggled against the waves, but it was like trying to push a castle. He flailed, putting his hands to his throat and struggling from keeping the air in his lungs. How long had he been spinning, how long under the water? It could have been seconds but it felt like hours. He couldn’t think, could breath, couldn’t fight

Black dots danced in his eyes, and just when he was about to give into the darkness he felt as if he was pushed through wax and went rolling onto hard earth. He spluttered and spit, coughing up the sea water that had filled his mouth. He breathed in sweet clean air, shaking all over. He brushed back soaked hair and tried to stand, but his muscles might as well been made of jelly. He felt strong arms lift him by the shoulder, he saw his friends, all of them being helped to there feet. Including Merida and Rapunzel. Merida looked furious, brushing away the helpful stranger’s hands.

Hiccup vision swirled, but he managed to make out the white haired woman in front of him. Her eyes were sea green and her skin was dark. But she looked young, and smiled sweetly at him. She was dressed in a blue dress, with fur at her wrists and a glowing blue stone that hung limp around her neck. She said something to him he couldn’t make out. She said something else, similar, but his head hurt and he couldn’t understand, “Please, please stop talking.”

“Ah, so that is the language you speak.” She said. It took him a moment to realize he had spoken Scandinavian like he had when he was home, and that she had just spoken the same to him.

“Y-you know my language?” he whispered.

“We know all languages.” She said this time speaking in English. “Come.” She returned to his native language smiling, “You must come with me, the king and queen will be eager to see you and your friends.” She helped held out her hand. Rapunzel had run ahead of him, brushing back wet stands of blond hair she stood at the edge of a cliff, her mouth wide with wonder; her eyes had changed to bright yellow, with a hint of lime green, making Hiccup shake his head. Then he took his place next to her, Merida at his left. Her wings shook making her rise in the air and shaking off the droplets. Her eyes too widened, and Hiccup was shocked. Holly looked at them smiling as they stared in wonder and amazement. “Welcome,” she said, in her think Russian accent. “To the city of Atlantis.”


	7. Chapter 4

_“Duh, duh, duh, we’re dead.”_ —How to Train Your Dragon— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

“I thought you said it was a safe house.” Rapunzel said as she struggled to follow the group down a steep in climb. The city was massive, all built on circular bit of land and surrounded by a waterfall. A small bridge reached across a colossal cavern where lava far below boiled and hissed. It was a long way down if one was to slip. The white haired people ignored her, nimbly jumping from stone to stone like grasshoppers. Rapunzel tried to ignore how helpless she felt, but more then once one of them had to help her. Nightlight was finally forced to stay by her side as they climbed down the cliff toward the bridge. Her hair got stuck on so many things he would often have to stop just to help.

“Well, safe house was just the name we decided to call it.” He said, holding out his hand to help her step down from a stone. “Safe city, probably would have been more appropriate?” Rapunzel slipped on some moss and yelp as she fell. Nightlight was quick though and caught her before she could hit the ground. She tried not to look him, her face turning red.

“S-sorry.” She said.

He smiled a dazzling smile, which seemed to glow as brightly as his hair. “Not a problem Princess.” He said. “Yuh know your eyes change color depending on what you feel.” He said changing the subject.

“They uh…” she reached for her face, “They what?”

“Change color.” He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, “They were yellow before when you looked at the city, with an edge of like green, and just now they turned Magenta, which probably means your embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” she said, feeling rage fill her.

“Orange, defiantly means your irritated and at a guess, red means your furious. I’d rather it not reach red please.” He reached out his hand to help her down the next group of stones but she ignored it and climbed down her self. “Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.” He laughed when she shot him a glare. “Yep! Red means angry!”

Rapunzel marched past him and tried to catch up with Holly.

Katherine caught up with her instead, “Don’t be angry at him, he doesn’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Rapunzel said, she didn’t really care, she had meant it sarcastically but Katherine turned to her with a sad but serious tone.

“Regret.” She whispered. Rapunzel bit her lip, her eyes she was sure now must have changed color, and she hated it more then anything. The last thing she wanted was for people to tell how she was feeling. Now everyone would just have to look at her freakish eyes and they’d know. It would have been better if Nightlight had kept his mouth shut. Katherine turned away, putting a hand on her goose, “He was born the Guardian of Innocence. Being the Guardians of innocence means he can’t feel regret.” She looked at him, “I should know.” He smiled as he jumped from stone to stone as quickly as lightening. “He means well, he truly feels sadness for you, he does know your upset, and he feels sorrow himself, but he doesn’t know how to express it properly. I suppose it’s for the best though.” She smiled weakly at Rapunzel, her eyes dull and sad.

They had finally reached the bridge and the heavy smell of sulfur was more then she could stand. She covered her nose and gagged. The woman turned to them smiling, “Watch your step, I had to build this bridge a little more then 100 years ago, not fun.” She stepped onto the bridge and it rocked back and forth under her bare brown feet. The jewelry that hung from them clanged, but she seemed to have no problem walking across.

The bridge didn’t sway underneath her, but it looked like it could collapse if too many were on it. 6 of the other people that had helped quickly followed her without thought. Katherine and Holly didn’t think twice but quickly followed them onto the bridge, it swayed back and forth a little but none of the seemed to mind. Soon they were across and turning to the others to follow. Nightlight stepped on the bridge but noticed that the others weren’t following. He laughed.

“Come on you guys.” He said, “It’s perfectly safe.”

Hiccup frowned. _Well it has to be safe if all them could go on it at the same time_ , Toothless pointed out.

“Maybe.” Hiccup said out loud, “Come on Merida.”

“Uh, no.” Merida looked at the lava below. “I think I’ll pass on that little adventure.”

Nightlight smirked, “Come on there, you should be the least worried of the whole crew about lava.”

“Well I’m not.” She snapped.

He laughed, “What about you Sunshine.” He turned to Rapunzel who scowled at him, “Jeez, stop being so angry, red is not your color.”

_If we don’t go I don’t think the others will either._

_You’re probably right,_ Hiccup answered toothless. Out loud he said, “I’m coming.” He stepped onto the bridge. He expected it to rock as soon as his foot hit it, but he found the seemingly bridle wood extremely sturdy. After that walking toward the middle was no problem. Nightlight stayed on the edge of the bridge.

“Come on girls, are you going to be out done by a boy.” He mocked and broke into his bell like laugh.

Merida scowled, and marched across. She was also shocked to find how sturdy the bridge was. She turned to Rapunzel half way across and call, “It’s safe! Come on!”

Rapunzel looked at the boiling river of lava and felt her face pale, “I…Uh…”

Nightlight held out his hand patiently. He smiled a lopsided smile, his grey eyes twinkling. “Come on Sunshine, you trust me don’t you?”

She looked at him, her eyes wide. For a moment he had sounded just like Jack, and she could remember that moment when she was afraid to go with Bunny. She had trusted him so much, and then she betrayed him. She felt the memory build up as she stared at the outstretched pale hand. He didn’t show any signs of moving and she realized he wasn’t going to cross until she chose to cross. With a tentative step forward she took his hand. It was warmer then Jacks, and stepped onto the planks. They didn’t budge under her feet but the smell of sulfur and the lava made her shake. He didn’t let go though, he just said, “Don’t look down.”

So she obeyed and looked at him. He just smiled and lead her across.

“See?” he said, “It’s not so bad.” There was a loud bubbling pop and she flinched. “Hey, no losing your nerve now, we’re almost across.” She nodded and tried to focus on the others across. They all waited patiently. But her mind kept going back to Jack; he was the one leading her across not Nightlight. He was the one waiting on the other end of the bridge, not Merida, or Hiccup. She was doing this for him. Not anyone else. Nightlight looked at her eyes and said, “Huh.”

“What is it this time?” she said, her voice coming out a little less irritable then she would have liked.

“Nothing.” He said, but he had looked at her eyes and she knew it wasn’t nothing so she swallowed and tried not to let her face go red.When she finally got to the other side she couldn’t have been happier. She stepped out onto the land and Nightlight grinned, “See? I told you, you’d be okay.” He smiled big enough that she could see his dimples and he seemed to glow all the brighter. Rapunzel ignored him as she turned to the others waiting. She felt her ears turn red and was suddenly very glad she had long her. Had her eyes turned Magenta? She didn’t know, and now she wished she did.

“Sorry.” She said, putting a hand behind her back.

“It’s quite alright.” The woman said.

No it wasn’t, and Rapunzel realized how difficult she had been in such a simple situation. She was so embarrassed she was sure it showed everywhere. But no one mentioned her eyes, or her face or the way her shoulders slumped. Perhaps they didn’t notice, or didn’t care. But she wished she knew what they really thought. She wished she could see inside there heads.

* * *

Father Time’s goggles were pulled up on his head, his tiny eyes, usually magnified by the goggles were now so small they were no more then beads. Not that you could see them. He had placed his head in his hands covering his face and trying very hard not to lose it. He knew there were clocks that needed fixing, some were too slow, some too fast but he hadn’t moved in hours and Mother Earth hadn’t pushed him. She stood at the side her head bowed. Her chocolate colored skin glowing in the dim light. She hadn’t moved in hours either. No animals came to her and the leaves that made up her dress were drooping and drying out. Her green eyes were almost grey they were so dull, and they were puffy and red from the hours she had spent crying.

When Jack Frost’s clock had burst inside the china cabinet hours ago she had known what was happening and also knew she was powerless to stop it. Father Time had never worked so vigorously in all his life. His tiny hands opened up the back but the look of utter horror on his face spoke a thousand words. He had pulled out every tool imaginable. Tools she knew for a fact were made just for the Guardians clocks, because the Guardians were made out of some the most indestructible material known to man. It had started with the color. The color faded from almost all the guardians’ clocks. Red was a brown, green was the color of vomit. There was no more shine in the gold, or silver, or diamonds, they were as brilliant as a boulder, but Jacks was the worse.

Grease spilled from the creases and the hands had exploded off, the silver designs chipped away and Father Time opened the back she had sickly seen the state of the gears. Some of the diamond gears had cracks running through them, and screws were coming out. Silver, which should never rust, was turning brown and cracking as though it was simple iron. His tiny hands worked fast, but not fast enough. He looked determined to have it fixed, but just as he placed a new silver spring in it, it would rust too. Then the clock, which had started to tick slowly suddenly stopped. The sound of ticking is heard all the time. They are also used to when a clock stops. But the Guardians clock stop was deafening and he literarily froze when it happened. Mother Earth felt the lost life immediately, and she was used to that feeling for she feels the loss of life from every creature. This however was the most painful loss she had ever felts. It was as if the earth had turned to ice, so still and cold. She had fallen to her knees with the shock. Even though she had known it was coming she couldn’t of anticipated the pain it would cause. She found herself wailing without realizing it, crying and unable to stand.

Father Time had never moved from where he sat, not for a long time. He cradled the stopped clock in his hand until it faded away. The first clock to ever fade in his hands. He was more disappointed in himself then anything. But things only got worse as he looked up and saw man in moons glass clock turn as clouded as milk. It didn’t stop, but the beauty of clock had faded, much like the others. After that he couldn’t even look at the other clocks. All except Jokul’s which sat in the corner on his China cabinet. He wanted nothing more then to smash that clock to bits. But he knew he couldn’t. The rules prevented him from doing it. So he just pushed back his goggles and placed his head in hands. He had not moved from that position in so long one would have thought he had fallen asleep.

Mother Earth finally spoke, brushing back a black strand of hair, “We knew it was going to happen.” Was all she said.

Father Time didn’t look at her. He lifted his head from his hands and stared at China Cabinet full of Guardians clocks, including three new ones. “Then why didn’t we do something.” He croaked, his voice sounded so dry.

“We had to make a choice.” She said.

He still didn’t look at her, “But was it the right one.” He whispered.

“You never well—“ but she couldn’t finish, because she wasn’t sure. She instead let out a sad long breath.

“You don’t have an answer.” He said.

“I wish I knew.” She looked down at her hands, “Rapunzel could change everything, she has such a light in her, like I have never seen.”

“But we could have sent at least one to go help him.” Father Time snapped turning to her with wild angry eyes.

“Neither Hiccup, or Merida would have been able to face Jokul, you know that. They would have died trying and then we would have lost two instead of one.” Mother Earth was trying to sound confident but her voice cracked as she said it. “Rapunzel would have been killed by Pitch if we didn’t send them after her, and they only would have found her together. We need her.”

“We needed them all!” Father Time shouted, “What about the team, the Guardians of the Seasons, and Adults!” he waved his hand at the cabinet, “Without Jack they’re incomplete! There broken! There not a team! How can they possible hope of doing this with four Guardians missing, and one dead!”

“The plan has changed my husband.” She said without looking at him, “Perhaps we misinterpreted it from the beginning.”

“Misinterpreted?” he looked at her flaming eyes, “What does that mean, if that wasn’t the plan then what was!”

She looked down, “I-I don’t know. Something has changed something…”

“Without the Guardians the world is doomed.” Father Time through down a tool, “The apocalypse has already begun. Shadow will have his war and win, and the prince of darkness will control what is left of the earth.”

“No.” Mother Earth said looking at him, “It is not the end; we would not be here if it was.” Her green eyes flashed. “There’s still a chance. The Guardians are weak but not defeated. We may be able to win yet.”

“How can you be so confident?” He said.

“Because, one child still believes.” She pointed out, “And as long as one believes the Guardians still have a chance.” She looked at him frowning, “We can not give up faith. We must keep on going, even if it is hard.”

He looked at the three new clocks, and dropped his head again, “You’re right.” He took one out, “I better get back to work.” She nodded.

* * *

The Dark Guardians were all talking in quiet tones in the North Pole workshop. The Yeti had long since vacated the premises, leaving the huge place in a deathly silence. A few elves who had been confused had stayed behind, but soon even all of them were gone. Pitch had not left Norths work shop in hours. For what reason they weren’t sure, but they were getting a little bit irritable with him waiting in the Globe room where it stood blank of all lights except one.

They ignored it of course, because a thousand darkened lights were better then one dim one and they felt no fear for this one little spark. The control panel had been reconfigured, black lights glowed for each child that believed in the dark Guardians, and the numbers were growing by the thousands. Mother Gothel sharpened her Knife as she sat at the control panel. She ignored the others who all stared at the globe impatiently. Finally satisfied she hid the knife in a small belt and turned to Jokul was surveying the chair that was place in front of the Fire place.

Since he had arrived things had changed a little. He seemed to have taken the right hand of Pitch, not in so many words was it mentioned but the small way he walked around, in his egotistical way made her realize that he meant business. He held the ice covered staff like it was a scepter and looked down at anyone who told him what to do. He was dashing, even she could admit that. His pin striped vest and pants could have been tailored only for him they fit so perfectly and his shirt which he left partly unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up revealed pale almost blue skin. His eyes were as hard as the ice cycles that clung to his staff and the cape was there to give a feel of superiority as well as a bit of drama to his costuming. The cape even looked like it was made of spun ice. His hair was brushed back perfectly, and the ends were frosted into place. He dressed like a king, but he looked no older then 16…maybe 17.

He brushed a hand over the chair by the fire place. Where his hand touched ice grew over it, covering Russian designs. He smiled a half smile.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Gothel said, drawing the other Dark Guardians to look.

“Like you could possible understand the superiority of my place.” He smiled as he took off his cape and draped it over the top of the chair, the entire chair was incased in ice.

“Pitch wouldn’t like it if you sat there.” She pointed out.

“Pitch, is weak, and soon I‘ll be taking his place.” He slid confidently into the chair, “A perfect fit.” He said, running his hand over the ice covered chair.

“You’re nothing but a child.” Drago said, scowling at him, his muscles rippling with the movement, “What make you think you would be in charge if he stepped down.”

Jokul laughed, his laugh sounding like ice breaking, “Young man, I was creating blizzards and ice storms before your Grandparents were even born.”

“You insolent—“ Drago began, but he stopped as Jokul raised his staff, stalagmite like ice sickles grew from the earth surrounding him. One raised pressing against his throat. Two icy beasts appeared next to Jokul, he petted one like it was nothing more then a wolf smiling at Drago.

“Maybe I’m a bit stronger then you think.” He said.

“But you aren’t taking over for me yet.” The voice that came was full of sophistication. Pitch stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, hair spiked back, yellow eyes and a Nightmare at his side. Jokul didn’t even budge from his seat, but all the other Dark Guardians jumped and turned, except for Gothel who just scowled. “Get out of my chair.”

Jokul got up, he pulled off the cape and the ice faded away, the ice hounds followed him growling at Pitch. “Maybe not yet.” He said, putting the cape around his shoulder and pinning it a piece of ice, “But soon.”

Pitch didn’t sit down, but put his hand on the throne, turning it as black as the shadows from which he came. The Dark Guardians waited for him to speak to them, but even when he did they felt it was too soon. “Was the child killed?”

Jokul leaned on his beast spinning the staff, “Unfortunately no, she got away, had some help from some boy and a robot, but don’t worry, we found her and are working on neutralizing the situation even as we speak.”

“That’s unacceptable.” Pitch sat down, “If the child convinces another to believe it could ruin our plans.”

“Don’t worry Grandpa.” Jokul leered, “No one knows how kill like I do. Besides, it’s not as much fun if I kill her right away.”

“Maybe.” Pitch said, “But we have little time for games.”

“Stop it, Black, I killed Jack didn’t I?”

Pitch jumped from his seat and slid to Jokul so fast that all the Dark Guardians were still staring at the throne when got there. “Yes, you did, against my orders.”

Jokul was un-phased, “Blah, blah, blah, you wanted him dead, and he’s dead. That’s all that matters.” He slammed the end of his staff on the ground freezing it solid.

“Yes, he is.” Pitch said, “And I suppose there’s no changing it, but what about the others. The three chosen, where are they?” he turned back to his throne and sat down.

“They disappeared; they must have gone into hiding.” Gothel said before Jokul could do anything more to piss Pitch off.

“Impossible.” Pitch said, “There’s no place on earth that can hide from shadows.”

“Maybe no place on earth, but what about under.” Jokul asked, “They could be hiding anywhere from the Himalayas to the Bermuda Triangle.”

“Maybe, I’ll send my shadows to check there.”

“There’s no point, I mean, even if we find them they can’t fight, there powerless without Mani.” Gothel said, “You said so yourself.”

“Guardians are. Chosen’s aren’t.” Pitch said, “There not held by the rules, until they make the oath. Besides them there is the Guardian Councils that got away. And Mani may be sleeping but he could be woken by any of them.”

“But the other Guardians are imprisoned.” Drago said, “They can’t do a thing.”

“Unless there set free.” He put his chin his hand thoughtfully. When he looked back at them he was frowning, “I’ll have to send you all on guard duty for the keys, if either the Chosen or the Guardians Council gets there hands on them they may set the Guardians free. And we can’t have that, not until we get that last child dead.” He turned to Jokul, “Are you sure you have that covered.”

“Consider it already done.” Jokul said.

“We’ll Guard the keys.” Gothel said, “There’s no way they’ll get past us.”

“They better not,” Pitch said, “Because if they get out before this child is killed they’ll still be able to fight.”

“What about Shadows promise?” Jokul countered.

“All good things come to those who wait Jokul. You were always impatient.” He waved his hand, “Now go.”


	8. Chapter 5

_“By the gods, I’m a dragon. I’m a dragon! I AM A DRAGON!”—_ Fall of the Guardians— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

The city of Atlantis was surrounded by a waterfall. Where the water came from even Hiccup couldn’t guess. Maybe an underground spring of some sort but that didn’t seem to quiet fit it. As they got closer he noticed what he had thought to be pillars at first. But as he got a closer look he realized they were stone giants. These giants bodies were covered in vegetation and strange birds nested on there heads. Huge black sockets stared at them as they walked passed, seemingly following there movements. There arms were outstretched as though they were about to embrace the air, but none of the moved. The carving was beautiful and ancient. It reminded him a little of his home.

The city it self was a masterpiece of a culture he had never even heard of. Homes were built into collapsed building, but even so they made the collapsed pieces look so much apart of them that none of them notice at first the disrepair. Stunningly embroidered cloth and ribbon hung around the building and flowers along with other strange things grew into the windows and doors. The air smelled of salt and fish. A familiar smell, that made him feel at home.

Children ran around dressed in blue and white and coral colors and ever man woman and child had a blue glowing stone necklace. Men and women alike had tattoos as elaborate and strange as the ruins. They walked through a marked where people waved at them grinning. White hair was tied to the back of there head or braided thickly with beads and ribbons strung through. They wore other jewelry other the necklaces, bracelets with stones that must have cost a fortune caught the light so perfectly.

And high above the city, floating in the air was a glowing blue orb with carved stone pillars surrounding it. These stone pillars had faces cared into them, faces of ancient people he was sure. But none he recognized. He might have stared at them forever but a reminder from Toothless that they may lose there guide made him look back at the direction he was supposed to go.

None of the people seemed at all surprised or worried about there group. Hiccup couldn’t tell whether it was because they were being lead by there own people, of if they recognized some of them. At least Holly and Nightlight. But now that he thought about it, he realized that none of them should see him at all. And yet everywhere they turned people smiled, and waved and nodded. Hiccup could remember being told that Guardians couldn’t be seen by people who didn’t believe. So how could all of these people, who lived thousands of feet below the sea, see them?

He wanted to ask Holly but they come up to a place that had to be the palace. He admittedly was a little worried about meeting the king and queen of this land, but his worries were swept away as woman ran out. She was dressed in a long blue robe and wore and extravagant feathered and stone crown on head. Her skin was especially dark and her eyes were as blue as sapphires. Her white hair was so ornately done that even Hiccup had to shake his head confused. She didn’t stop to think but wrapped her arms around Nightlight and Katherine with a huge hug. Out after her came a man very different from her. He was skinny and pale with blond brown hair, with a pair of crooked glasses on his nose, he wore blue and white like her, although not nearly as fancy, in his hand was a book and a pencil. From behind him a group of children stood, there eyes wide as they stared at the crew of Guardians.

The woman pulled away from Katherine and Nightlight, a huge smile on her tattooed face, “It had been so long.” She said.

“Yes it has Kida, almost over a hundred years now.” Katherine said; she placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure you remember Holly.” She waved to her.

“Yes indeed.” She smiled, “But tell me, who are these other three. That have joined you?” she looked at them with a raised white eyebrow, “I do not recognize them from your visits.”

“They are friends, it is a long story.” Katherine answered.

“And I shall hear every word of it.” She waved to the curtain that hung over the stone, “Come, I will some food brought to us and you can tell us your tale.”

The man turned to the kids who were still staring at the Guardians even as they walked over to the purple curtain. He smiled and said, “I suppose class is dismissed for now.”

That made them forget about the Guardians, they let out a cheer and ran away down the street leaving him to shake his head.

* * *

Baymax had scanned her 16 times in the last 8 hours. It was late, but Hiro had managed to keep his aunt from coming to his room. It was three in the morning and the last thing he could even think about was sleep. He checked Sophie but she hadn’t moved and Baymax claimed she had a high fever. Baymax and he had sneaked Sophie in and put her in what had used to be Tadashi’s side of the room. The bed that Tadashi had, had not been touched since his death other then the few times that Hiro would sleep walk. He would often find himself there, remembering how his big brother had helped scared away his bad dreams.

Now it was a hospital bed for a soaking wet girl that been chased down by…well…he didn’t know what exactly.

Baymax had HD cameras and a terabyte of memory in his main frame. He always captured every single battle they were on. But no matter how many times Hiro replayed the footage of the beasts over and over again he just couldn’t figure out what they were. He rubbed his arm where the small piece of ice had stuck in. It hadn’t melted when he got back, which went against all the laws of nature. And now as he studied it under the microscope he was shocked to find that the snow flaked attached and the frozen H2O was in fact moving clinging and changing. It was almost as if it was alive. But snow didn’t live, it was inanimate, it had no feelings or emotions so that couldn’t be possible.

He turned to Baymax, “How is she doing Baymax.”

_“Patient Unconscious, with a high fever and a few abrasions on the lower arm, back and thigh.”_

“But is she going to be okay?” he asked, sliding over in his chair, “I mean, will she wake up?”

“ _Uncertain.”_ He answered; he scanned her again for the 17 th time.

He slid away, checking his cell, “Thanks Baymax, keep an eye on her, if she’s not up and moving by the morning I’ll have to tell my aunt. And you know how she can get.” He checked to see if any message had been sent back by his friends but none had answered yet. He couldn’t tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He could really use there help. His worries were for nothing though because just then he heard a beep and he turned to his touch screens. He was getting a Video call from Gogo. Minutes later the entire crew was there.

“Hey Hiro!” Honey waved from the screen, “I’m sorry about before.”

“Don’t sweat it guys, it was one thing, I was just a little moody.” He smiled to show them he meant it but she still look unconvinced. “Anyway.” He said changing the subject, “I want you guys to check something out.” He pressed a button and the video sent. He watched as there eyes widened watching the video, and then they turned to him.

“What the heck was that?!” Wasabi shouted.

“Headphones Wasabi.” Hiro said wincing and placing a hand on his ear.

He flinched, “Oh, yah, sorry.”

Gogo frowned, placing her chin in hand, “It could be magnetics.” She said.

“I thought so too.” Hiro said, “But I magnified it and take a look.” A picture was sent that showed the picture magnified revealing the crystalized ice and the snow flakes.

“Snow?” Honey said, “That doesn’t make sense, snow can’t just for together like that, not on its own, that’s scientifically impossible.”

“Stop telling me what it shouldn’t be doing and tell me why it is doing it.” Hiro said leaning back in his chair.

“Micro chips?” Wasabi suggested, “Perhaps each snowflake contains a microscopic chip that freezes water droplets and then someone uses a machine to control there form.”

“Now that’s not a bad idea.” Gogo said nodding.

“Your right.” Hiro said, “And I thought about that, so I tested to see if there was anything besides water.” He sent a picture he had seen under the microscope. But all it showed was the basic elements of H2O, Hydrogen and Oxygen. The blobs on the screen would have made anyone else just dismiss it as modern art, but Honey could tell there was no change in the components.

After staring at the screen for what must have been hours she turned to Hiro and said. “This is making no scientific sense.”

“Did you know I use a hair drier on this.” He lifted up the chunk of ice, it was still cold, in fact it was getting colder and he had to use gloves to hold it. “An hour under a hair dryer and an hour in boiling water, nothing. I’m almost set the smoke detectors off but this thing refuses to melt, in fact it’s getting colder.”

“That’s insane!” Wasabi shouted again, and all of the hero’s said, “headphones Wasabi, headphones!”

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“So, you guys have anymore theories?” Hiro asked, he waited patiently but all of them seemed as stumped as he was.

He leaned back in his chair and waited, counting the seconds he reached 263 before Honey said, “Sorry Hiro, we’re stumped, do you have any clues?”

Hiro remembered Sophie being taken care of by Baymax, “I may have one lead, but it is a big maybe.” He said without looking at them.

“Are you going to tell us what it is?” Gogo asked crossing her arms.

“I’d rather not until I’m completely sure, anyone get in contact with Fred?” he asked.

“Fred was forced out of town by his father, something about a family photo shoot; he should be back this afternoon though. Why?” She asked.

“Maybe he’s heard about one of these things from one of his comics.” Hiro said.

“That desperate huh?” Wasabi joked.

“Do you guys have any better ideas?” Hiro asked. None of them could answer so Hiro just nodded. “Come over tomorrow afternoon, and if you see Fred, tell him to come to, and to bring whatever info he’s got on ice dogs.”

“Bye Hiro, try to get some sleep bud.” Wasabi waved and his camera cut out.

Honey and Gogo both waved too, and soon there screens were dark. Hiro slid back over in his chair to Sophie; Baymax was using a cloth to pat down her head. Hiro leaned back in his chair again, crossing his arms and frowning. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. He would just have to work on this puzzle himself. Suddenly he wished he had told his friends about her. Maybe they could have suggested something to wake her up. However, he did realize she was safe in Baymax’s hands, even if it was for hours. He might as well do research on the girl herself.

Sliding back to his computer he typed down Sophie into the search bar. The screen lit up with thousands of Sophie’s from around the world including a Sophie from a book call Keepers of the Lost Cities…whatever that was. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to reach yet another dead end when he came across a missing children report of a Sophie Bennet. He was uncertain at first but although the picture showed a younger version of her there was no denying that the Sophie Bennet in the picture was the Sophie Bennet he had saved. The report said she was missing on November 18th, but it was the 21st, which meant she had been missing for more then three days. But that didn’t explain how she got here, or why she was here in the first place or even why those beasts were chasing her. Another dead end. He was tempted to call the police to them he found her. They would send her back home and that would be the end of it. Or would it? Something told him that things were not as simple as he thought. Besides, he wanted answers and she was the only one who could give them to her. So whether or not she woke up in the morning she was staying here, at least until he found out what he wanted to know.

He yawned and stretched. Checking the clock. Four in the morning. He should probably get some sleep. “Baymax, wake me up if there’s any change in her state.”

 _“Will do.”_ Baymax said, and Hiro lay down in bed. Falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Has it really been a hundred years?” Kida said. Servants had walked in carrying platters of strange food that actually smelled amazing. But whether they were animal or vegetable was still up for debate. Some there was no doubt, like a purple squid like creature stuffed with some sweet breading. Rapunzel refused to eat it, but she enjoyed some other food such as some fruit that had been fried in some strange nut oil. The nut was spicy, and the oil from it was turned into gravy that could be put on almost anything else. All the food was in colors that none of them had realized food could come in. There was green meet, sometimes purple, a red piece of bread and juice that changed colors depending on the lighting. In this lighting it changed between violet and green.

They didn’t realize how hungry they were until they start eating. And Rapunzel realized that she hadn’t eaten since they left Hiccups village, with felt like ages ago. She quickly ate her plate of food, hoping it would end her stomach pains, but the pain didn’t cease, it became worse. She was hungrier now more then ever and she finally agreed to even eat the purple squid.

Kida smiled at her letting her know it was alright. Merida seemed the least starving of them all, pushing around her food thoughtfully and staring into space. Katherine smiled at Kida, “I see Milo has wasted no time in teaching the children.”

“It’s been great.” Kida said. “They learn fast.”

The man who must have been Milo leaned forward on the cushion he sat on, “Tell me, had the world changed much since the last time I was there.”

“Very much Milo, it may surprise you how much.” Holly said.

“I don’t understand.” Rapunzel said, finally putting down her plate and looking at them with raised eyebrows, “You’ve known each other for a hundred years, but you look no more then 21, you can all see us, but your all adults, and you’ve lived beneath the sea for how long?”

Holly laughed, “Yez, I suppose explanaitionz are in order.” She turned to Katherine who nodded.

“Before the first War of the Guardians began—“ Katherine said, “Atlantis was on the surface, it was the first base of the Guardians, where we had our council meetings and where we practiced our powers.”

“In return for there kindness,” Nightlight said, “I gave them a piece of my moon stone for there protection. With it they could see the Guardians no matter what, but they began to unlock other things about it. It had healing properties and was even a useable power source, better then any electricity, or solar panel. It produced its own power and the smart people of Atlantis even figured out a way to power flying machines.”

“Productive.” Hiccup said, before putting in a mouth full of a strange purple mush.

“Indeed.” Nightlight nodded.

Holly looked at Rapunzel, “When the first War of the Guardians started they wanted to help, but the power we faced up against was more then we anticipated, and the power they had summoned was more then they could handle. A flood came, wiping out the city of Atlantis and sinking it to the bottom of the sea. Or, so we assumed.”

“Indeed we sunk to the bottom of the sea.” Kida said, “But we survived, if only barely. One day over a hundred years ago Milo discovered a way into Atlantis called the shepherds journal. He saved us, but that’s a different story.” She smiled at him, and he returned it.

“Man in Moon truly thought the kingdom was lost, one day years ago we stumbled across it again by accident.” Katherine said, “At least Nightlight and I did, we were pleasantly surprised and the king who was alive at the time was too. He recognized us immediately. We told Tsar, and he was extremely please to find that the people of Atlantis were not killed. However he wished not to know the location and said that if there was any danger he wanted us to go someplace that was hidden from even is sight.”

“We agreed.” Nightlight said, “And this safe haven has been a welcoming home to all Guardians that know where to find it.” He said; he placed his plate on the side. “Sometimes we visit if only to talk and update them on what is going on, on the surface, but it had been a long time.”

“And we need this place now more then ever.” Holly finished. She looked at her plate sadly and sighed. Kida placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

“I’m sorry Holly, I do not know what had happened, but if you do not wish to tell me that is fine. You can stay here as long as you want.” Kida seemed truly a kind queen and she said it with such a calm demeanor that they were all surprised.

Holly looked at her and smiled, “I know, you have also been a good friend.”

But Hiccup wouldn’t hear it; he scowled at her and said, “So that’s it? We’re just going to sit here, hiding like mice from a cat?”

“No one said anything about hiding Hiccup.” Holly raised her hand. “You must be patient, we must wait for—“

“Wait!” Hiccup interrupted jumping to his feet, Rapunzel also stood, a look of complete fury on there faces. Rapunzel’s eyes flashed red. Nightlight reached to his side, for a silver sword ready to pull it out if needed to protect Holly. But Holly sat calmly next to Kida, who looked at them with pity in her eyes. Hiccup ignored the look and shouted, “Wait for what! Wait for another Guardian to be killed, for all the children to stop believing, for Jack to come back from the dead!”

Rapunzel frowned deeply, she turned to Kida, “Thank you, but we can’t stay here, we have to find Pitch and—“

“And what?” Katherine said jumping to her feet, “What do you think you could possible do to Pitch that we haven’t already thought of.” She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed, “I understand you three are in pain, but you aren’t the only ones who have suffered this. I was one of the Guardians in the council to choose Jack, and voted for him to go the mission to find you.” Her eyes scanned them, “Revenge will lead you no where, at least not the way you wish go about it. If we rush things then everything could turn out for the worse, not the better.”

For someone looking so young she spoke with a lot of authority and even Merida didn’t need to be told twice. But Hiccup didn’t sit back down. He crossed his arms and stared at her. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing. People have been hurt, killed and tortured.” He looked at Rapunzel who suddenly found her feet very interesting. “I was never good at sitting back and letting things happen.”

“No one’s telling you to.” Katherine said, looking at him sympathetically, “That is one of reasons we came here. It is a safe place to recharge. And a safe place to make a plan.” She looked at Holly who nodded in agreement. “We will stop the Dark Guardians if we can, I promise you that Haddock.” She said turning back. “But if we’re going to do this you’re going to have to trust us, all of us.” She waved her hand at Nightlight who still was protectively guarding Holly and giving Hiccup the evil eye. “Can you do that Guardian of Trust? Spirit of the Dragons.” She looked back at him, right in the eyes. Her gaze was like steel. Hiccup held it for as long as he could but soon dropped his gaze to his feet.

Katherine wasn’t sure she was satisfied with that answer, but she sat down any way and looked at Nightlight, nodding her head to show him it was okay. He didn’t let go of his sword, nor did he lift his gaze from Hiccup but he did sit back down. When they were all seated again Kida looked at Holly. “Katherine is right.” She said, “We’ll need to be a team now more then ever, and there is much to do.” She looked at Milo and Kida. “And I believe it is time to tell you what has happened.”


	9. Chapter 6

_“Funny thing about your imagination, it tends to run away with you.”_ –Fall of the Guardians— **Rapunzel of Corona**

* * *

“Tsar, Katherine, Nightlight and I had just finished a meeting.” Holly began, “It was the meeting concerning the three new Guardians. I was very excited about it, but Tsar was not in the best shape, he hadn’t been for the last three days…

* * *

_“I hope your right MiM.” Nightlight said. He placed his glowing sword in his sheath, “I’d hate to think these three you’ve chosen are anything but. Especially that red head.”_

_Katherine smiled and elbowed him in the side, “But you like that blondie don’t yuh?” she joked._

_“Shut up Katherine.” He rubbed his shoulder but smiled. The moon surface had been a barren wasteland for the most part. All except for the massive dome hidden from the sigh of man on the dark side of the moon. The dome was made of tinted glass, ensuring that no human could possible see the Man in moons hide out. But within it was an Eden of trees, bushes, flowers and other kinds of vegetation. Man in moon hardly got to work on it all, his moon bots doing most of the work. Even though Guardians were basically immortal they could still pass out from lack of oxygen and subsequently find themselves floating though the darkness of space. And the last thing Tsar needed was some of his Guardians floating off into space._

_The council meeting hall was a large building with huge copper pillars that were illuminating from the inside with white lights. It had a massive telescope pointed toward the earth’s surface. Tsarwould often be seen peeking through to check on the children of earth, although over the years he seemed to have to do it less the last weak had been especially tiresome. He looked paler, and sadder. His round chubby, child like face had wrinkles lining the brow that they had never seen before, his tiny blacks eyes were clouded with worry. And though hid plump form was usually seamlessly dressed, his clothing as of late had been a mess, his suit unbuttoned, his tie limp, his shirt not tucked in. He even had bags under his eyes, suggesting lack of sleep._

_They were all worried about him. Once again he had returned to his telescope peeking into at the earth, and once again he rubbed his eyes and sat down. Then was when they had all noticed how grey he looked, and how thin. He looked down at the ground as the three guardians surrounded him._

_“Are you alright?” I had asked kneeling besides him; I placed a hand on his shoulder._

_He shook his head, “Everything has gone wrong. I never should have called you here but now it is too late.”_

_At that moment the entire Dome shook and the moon bots came driving in. I had helped my husband build these brave little robots, and I knew they wouldn’t be running without a reason. I ignored the fear clutching my gut and turned back to Tsar. “What do you mean? What’s going on Mani? What have you not told us?”_

_“There’s no point now. No hope.” He looked at the ground, “I’ve been fighting him for so long, I thought…maybe…if I could hold on just a little longer.”_

_“We can’t give up hope now.” Nightlight said, “We’re Guardians, and I have sworn to protect the Children of the earth with my last breath!” he put his sword in the air. The dome shook again but he stood stead, his glowing skin and hair all the brighter it seemed as danger drew closer._

_“One already had.” Mani said, and we all stopped and stared. Nightlight’s light dimmed and he gawked at him in horror. “I had no power left to heal him, we managed to save a child but that is all.” He put his head in his hands, “And it is all my fault.” His shoulders shook as he wept and the three of us all gaped at each other in dismay._

_“But, that’s impossible; you can’t lose your powers, you’re Mani.” Katherine said kneeling by him, “You made the Guardians you started it all.”_

_“Then it only makes the more sense that I should end it all doesn’t it?” he turned to her, “Shadow had been fighting me for weeks. Slowly eating away at me like a cancer. He hit me when I hadn’t expected it, where I least expected it.” He placed a hand on his chest. “He’s already taken my powers, and soon he shall take me.” He looked away from them, “I grew complacent in my work, lazy, tired, and he knew I would. I was a fool. Now the Guardians will be killed and the Children of the earth with bow to him.”_

_“No.” I said, “I won’t believe it, there has to be something.”_

_Mani looked at them, his eyes were still sad but suddenly his hands clenched and looked at them with a new strength in his small black eyes, “I may not keep you immortal anymore, but I can get you to safety, and perhaps give you one small bit of help.” There was another loud band and they heard the shell of the dome crack. Nightlight ran outside and saw the webs and narrow yellow eyes stare at him from behind the glass. It banged it again and there a loud sucking noise._

_Tsar pulled off his jacket and rolled up his button up shirt sleeves. “And it looks like I better start now.” He walked to a wall and pressed buttons in an order that would be impossible for anyone else to understand. “I will soon be as dead as he the Guardian who risked his life. But Shadow has made one fatal flaw. In my dreams I am stronger then when I’m awake. There I can fight and hold him. If only for a short time. Maybe enough for you to find the lost Guardians.”_

_“The lost Guardians?” I said._

_“Yes.” A door opened revealing a massive gold spaceship, “It will be a tight fit but it will hold the three of you.” He looked at us, his eyes were sad again, if not a little worried, and he took Katherine’s hand as he whispered, “Listen to me, you must find the four keys, there hidden in the far corners of the earth, away from sight but in the sight of man. Inside lay the four trapped Guardians of Hope, Dreams, Wonder, and Memories. You must free them if you wish to beat Shadow. Or all will be lost.” He looked at the rest of us, “You’ll only be able to find them if you have some help. Find the three new Guardians and take them to the safe house. Tell them there what has happened.” Katherine nodded, and wrapped her arms around his chubby neck._

_“We won’t fail you Tsar.” She said, tears streaming down her face, “I promise.” He rubbed her back, a small smile breaking the saddened look. We could hear the oxygen in the dome being sucked out. We didn’t cover our ears, or panic, but we knew that within minutes there would not be enough oxygen to stay awake. Katherine didn’t let go though for a long time it seemed. Not until she heard Tsars soft reply of:_

_“I know you won’t.”_

_Katherine wiped her eyes, she whistled and her goose came running in, in all its feathered glory. She pointed to the shop and the both of them ran for the hanger door._

_“You have to come with us.” Nightlight said; his sense of duty toward his friend was more powerful then ever. When he was first charged with protecting the Man in the Moon, the Man in the Moon was just a baby. He had lost his parents because of Nightlight by accident, but Nightlight had returned. After gaining back his memory he had hardly left Tsar side. With the one duty to protect him, if only to protect the children._

_“If I stay here I may be able to buy some time. You have to go without me.” He frowned at him, “You have protected me for a long time Nightlight, as my bodyguard you have been a most valued fighter.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, “But also a most valued friend. The earth needs you. And I need you to do this.”_

_Nightlight looked like he wanted to spout a thousand excuses, but instead he hugged him and said, “Good by my Man in Moon.” And ran after Katherine, his white hair regain it’s unearthly glow._

_I looked at Mani sadly, “We could never see you again.”_

_“I know.” Mani whispered._

_“Promise me you won’t give up.” I said._

_Mani smiled, and raised his hand. “I promise to I will watch the children of the earth, to guide them safely from ways of harm. To keep happy there hearts, brave there souls and rosy there cheeks. To guard with my life there hopes and their dreams. For they are all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be.”_

_“It’s not much but it’s a promise.” I gave him a hug, “You mean the world to all of us, including the children.” I whispered in his ear. “And no one will ever stop believing in you.”_

_I couldn’t see him but I knew he smiled. He pulled away and I followed the others into the iron spacecraft. I knew as I waved out the window that I was saying good bye probably for the last time. But the smile he had on his face would have made you think that we were just going on a holiday. He pressed a button on a panel and I felt the ship lift into the air. I didn’t want to run; I didn’t want any of this. His face disappeared from sight and as we blasted through the building. We saw the cracks were huge now and that creature were pouring in, creatures of pure darkness. We began to wonder how long they had been waiting, how long he had been truly fighting them without telling us and wondering if we should have stayed behind._

_The trees almost instantly turned black as the creatures touched there bark. You could see the ink like darkness spreading through like a disease. You could almost smell the death. And there wasn’t one of these creatures but thousands, more then I could ever count. They crawled over everything making there way toward the center of the dome. I didn’t want to watch as the creatures flooded it, but I couldn’t look away as there dark disease spread over the building. Finally unable to hold it back anymore I cried, and looked away. The ship sped through the starry night heading straight for earth. But no matter how far we got I couldn’t erase what I had seen in my head. And neither could the others._

* * *

“Hours later we found you three. And we didn’t know what guardian had been killed until we saw the stone.” Holly finished, she folded her hands and placed them on her lap. “Man in moon sacrificed everything to ensure we got here safely. Swearing to Guard the children with his life. Much like Jack had.” She looked at them, “Now we must fulfill our mission, all of us.”

“To find the other Guardians.” Hiccup said. It wasn’t what he wanted to do. The Dragon part of him wanted to go on a rampaging hunt for the murderer. The Chief part of him realized that Holly was right and he should be patient. He took a deep breath reminding himself that being patient was the vest thing for now.

Rapunzel didn’t look happy about the idea as well. Her eyes had changed to grey again and she stared into space. Merida’s hand was on her bow, she was trying to think. “What do we do?” Merida asked, without looking at them. It was the first time she had spoken in a while.

“Despite what Man in Moon said we can not force you to come with us. You’re not official Guardians yet.” Holly said, “But if you want to help you may. If you wish not to, we understand. You can stay here where it is safe until this is over.”

“But who will it be over for.” Rapunzel asked; her eyes still grey, “For you for them?”

Holly frowned, “There is no telling.” But they already knew. If they didn’t help, the Guardians would end. There fall would be nothing compared to the devastation that could come with there end. Fear was the least of there worries. Global destruction lay in there hands. And they were being given the choice to save the world or let it be destroyed. Holly, Katherine, and Nightlight couldn’t possible do this on there own.

The choice was unspoken. But clear. They had to help. Rapunzel’s eyes changed to blue-violet and her chin rose. She had a new steely look to her and her shoulders straightened. She stood up, brushing off her dress and looking at Holly. “We’re your Guardians.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Battle Has Begun.  
> Comment, Share, Heart to show support for this series.


End file.
